livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Stormlords
| domains = Air, Chaos, Water, others as below | weapon = typically Shortspear | symbol = Cloud or cloud with lightning }} In ancient days and other lands the goddess Issolatha ran with her favored children, the Kanxi, the halflings, through the Golden Fields like a wind through the grain. Her black-clad servants flew in her wake and darted around the Kanxi reveling in their flight and the presence of their goddess. This paradise was destined to end in black night and Issolatha knew the dark gods would delight in breaking her children. She approached her kin, Tanager of the Storm Lords, gods who reveled in the waves and spray and especially the freedom of the seas and asked his help. Initially he refused saying he was as bound as she to uphold the Pact but the goddess wheedled and begged and made promises until he consented to aid them. When the time came some of the halflings were prepared. When the storms rose up across the land they set out in their cobbled together boats for a distant land that Issolatha promised would be a new home to them. The Stormlords devastated the Golden Fields as they were bound to do but the seas remained calm with a shielding cloak of mist. The Kanxi knew that they wouldn’t escape the gaze of the gods and so volunteers trailed behind the main mass of boats. When Issolatha’s plan was discovered she delayed the gods as well she could but they sent the Storm Lords to crush the halflings. They and their kin shattered the trailing boats and washed the debris up onto the shore for the other gods to see. Those Kanxi who gave their lives so that the others could escape are called the Lost Guard and the tale is that when the halflings need them they will rise to defend them again. The Stormlords escaped the punishment meted out to Issolatha and her followers even though Akutu accused them of breaking the pact. Tanager argued that the pact demanded they ravage the Golden Fields of the Kanxi, which they did; the seas were home to none but the Stormlords. Since that time, the brothers have tried to stay out of the way of the other gods, unwilling to get bound into a similar situation again, while encouraging their followers never to forget that incident in an effort to keep them from finding themselves in a similarly uncomfortable position. They continue to quietly aid Issolatha when it is needed, and try to stay neutral with all the other gods, avoiding any permanent alliances with any of them. The Stormlords The Stormlords are led by the brothers, Tanager and Reganat, who frequently compete for the place of primacy among the Stormkin. They are represented as two halflings who ride around on clouds with lightning bolts for spears in their hands. Tanager, Reganat, and the Stormkin represent both the allure and danger of storms. Worshipped by halflings who spend a lot of time on the road, at sea, or who simply admire the chaotic freedom they embrace, the brothers and the Stormkin are almost always worshiped as a single group. 'Tanager' Tanager, leader of the Stormkin, is a god of weather, freedom, and travel. Additional domains: Liberation, Travel. Favored weapon: shortspear. Holy symbol: a cloud 'Reganat' Tanager's wilder brother, Reganat is the embodiment of the destructive side of storms and it was he who led the Stormkin in ravaging the Golden Fields. He is a god of destruction and battle, wrath and other uncontrolled emotion. Additional domains: Destruction, War. Favored weapon: Shortspear Holy symbol: Cloud with lightning coming out of bottom The Stormkin There are numerous Stormkin who make up the entourage of the Stormlords; noteworthy members are listed below: Leana, spirit of air and patron of bards, cloaked the seas in mist and delayed the discovery of sea-born halflings when their homeland was being destroyed by decree of dark gods. Leana has been charged by the Stormlords to remind their followers of the burdens endured under the shackles of the past agreement with the other gods. She is usually portrayed as a lithe, nimble halfling female with long flowing white hair and blue eyes. Additional domain: Knowledge. Favored weapon: spear Holy symbol: bird shaped cloud. Ordon, spirit of water and embodiment of the eternal sea, represents the strength of water to both sustain and destroy life. He is portrayed as a sturdy male halfling riding and robed in waves. Additional domain: Protection. Favored weapon: quarterstaff Holy symbol: wave split by bolt of lightning. Elfiris, spirit of creation, brings the energy of the storm into focus, creating the clouds, the rain, the waves, and the lightning that serve as the physical manifestation of the Stormlords power. Many halfling crafters worship him independently of the Stormlords due his connection with the forge and its use. He is always pictured with a blacksmith apron and hammer, usually standing by a forge. Additional domain: Artifice. Favored weapon: warhammer. Holy symbol: warhammer with lightning handle and a cloud head. Category:Divine Aspect Category:Storm Category:Religion Category:Halflings